Search for the Legendary
by Jessie Summer Wolf
Summary: Ash confronts a mysterious, unknown Pokemon while lost in a forest, and tries to capture it. It delivers a strange move on both Ash and Pikachu, with who knows what consequences. I suck at summaries, just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pokémon Unknown**

**Hey, glad to be on my first fanfic! Just…**_**please don't kill me **_

_**If I make a mistake just tell me and I'll make it better!... **_** And I dedicate this chapter to my sister, Kara Winter Wolf who helped me out a ton. Anyways, enjoy the story!**__

**P.S Please review!**

_Well well well…isn't this a familiar scene! It looks like Ash, Brock and Misty are lost in the forest. Again. And there're fighting about who got them lost. As usual. And Brock's trying to stop them. Like always._

"Ash Ketchum, you got us lost again!"Misty yelled, throwing her fists back and glaring at Ash.

"Me…? _Me_!? _You_ were the one who wanted to see if you could catch any water Pokémon in this stream! "Ash shouted back angrily.

"Guys, guys, maybe if you weren't so busy fighting; we might've found the city already."Brock said, trying to calm the two down, but with no such luck.

Ash and Misty turned to him ready to make an angry retort, when suddenly, a bright light shone through the trees, interrupting their argument.

"What was that!?" Misty shrieked backing up into a tree fearfully

A cry they barely heard came to them. "Awesome, I bet it's a new Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, forgetting all about the argument and to where the sound was coming from. He and Misty ran through the trees ahead of Brock, who paused only long enough to murmur, "I've never seen a Pokémon do _that_ before."

They arrived, a couple minutes later, in a clearing where a small, blue, creature waddled on the other side. It had seaweed-looking extensions with balls at the end; much like a winter hat, coming out of a rounded triangular head. Oar-like arms and a little red…_button_ completed the picture. Ash immediately took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the strange Pokémon. The Pokedex beeped loudly before saying Pokémon: Unknown "Alright, I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said gleefully.

"Manaphy!" it cried, very obviously disturbed by the loud noise.

"Hmm…that must be its name." Ash said

Misty looked at him fearfully, "Careful Ash! It could be dangerous! Remember the light!?" Ash looked back and winked at Misty. "Don't worry; I got this. Pikachu, Thunder shock!" He said, pointing at the Pokémon.

A determined Pikachu leapt into the air and directed a very powerful blast of pure energy at…nothing? The clearing was silent for a moment.

"What?!" Ash said before the Manaphy reappeared and seemingly floated in slow motion in front of a stunned Pikachu and touched his head.

"Chuuu!" Pikachu cried in pain before collapsing hard to the ground, unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled desperately, but before he could do anything, Manaphy waddled across the clearing faster than Ash would have thought possible, jumped and placed its arm on his forehead.

Brock and Misty watched in horror, to stunned to move as their friend fell to his knees still trying stubbornly to reach Pikachu. _Gotta… reach Pikachu! _He thought as his vision started to fade in and out. _Just a few more feet… _"Ash!" Brock and Misty were suddenly unfrozen, just as Ash collapsed, one arm holding Pikachu protectively.

"Uhhgg" Ash groaned, not fully awake.

"Ash!" Someone yelled, just as he heard Brock and Misty rushing toward him hastily.

Ash grinned, eyes still closed. "Heh. So you _do_ care about me." Ash said jokingly.

"Ash, that's not funny. You've been out for over an hour! And how are you doing that? Say something!" Misty exclaimed sounding scared.

"Something." Ash grinned some more and finally opened his eyes. He frowned, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and repeated, unable to grasp what he was seeing. "Why are you guys so big?" He finally asked.

Misty gasped as if she just figured something out (**A/N which she actually just did. :**), and then scrambled away.

"What is it, Misty?" Brock asked curiously.

"Brock, look at Pikachu."

"Hmmm?" he said the same time Ash cried "What, is he hurt badly?", and instantly sat up, turned to where Pikachu usually slept, to see not his old friend but… himself. He was still trying to register this when he saw his own eyes and mouth open, but not his language come out.

"P-P-Pikachu?" he said

**Whew! That took a while! Of course, you more experienced fanfic writers would call it a breeze and make it better, but as I'm a newbie it's pretty hard. Anyways its 12:00 so I'm signing off for tonight.**

**Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay readers! Next chapter depends on reviews! Now, to the story! P.S Don't forget to read my "very distant and several times removed cousin's" story! Also, I dedicate this chapter to me, who posted the first review!**

"Oh, no" Ash said quietly, then louder, flopping onto his now yellow fur covered back, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

_Calm down, Ash. You're not going to get out of this by yelling. _Ash thought. Instead of obeying his conscience, he closed his eyes and said out loud, "I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them everything will be back to normal."

Obviously, it didn't work. Ash got up on two feet unsteadily, not used to his new body, and tottered toward a nearby apple tree. "Where do you think-" Misty was cut off when Brock held an arm up to stop her. "Let him go." was all he said.

"I told him that thing was dangerous" Misty muttered angrily.

Meanwhile, Ash was bashing his head against said tree. Pikachu ran over to him, quickly adapting to his trainers long (for him) legs. "Pika, pika pi chu?!"

Of course, now being a Pokémon, he could understand the words, **(A/N Bolded text now means Pikachu speaking.)** which meant: **"Why are you doing that?!"**

Ash explained between hits. "Got-bam-to-bam-wake-bam-up!" **"But you already **_**are**_** awake." **"This-bam-is all-bam-a nightmare-bam!"

Pikachu just sat down next to him, knowing his trainer was quite stubborn and probably wouldn't give up until he fainted. Ash hit his head approximately another ten times before he fell suddenly onto his rear and said, panting heavily, "But first-pant pant- I've gotta-pant pant pant- rest-pant pant."

Just then, a large apple chose to fall right on top of Ash, resulting in another large bruise and the dizzy circles that signify a Pokémon is knocked out. Misty saw this out of the corner of her eye and grinned wickedly, ending her argument with Brock. "Misty." He warned.

"Hey Pikachu! Come here!"

Pikachu looked at Misty with a confused expression but came nonetheless. Misty dug through the backpack Ash always had with him, ignoring Brock's questions as to what she was doing. "Where is it?" she muttered every few seconds.

"Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a pokeball with a lightning design on it.

She marched over to Ash and threw the ball when she got close enough, saying, "I've always wanted to do this" at the same time.

Ash was barely waking back up when he saw the pokeball flying toward him. His pikachu eyes widened considerably with shock before they found Misty, the only one close enough to have thrown it, and his expression changed from shock to slight hurt. Then the beam of red light found him. Everything went black for a second, and then he was spat out roughly into his room. He got up and looked down at his hands… His hands! "Yes!" he threw his fist up in victory, only to notice they weren't the same any more. After closer inspection, he saw that there was a light coat of yellow fur covering his entire body, his fingers were shorter, and there were pads on his hands and feet. Also his fingernails had lengthened, becoming short claws, and if that weren't enough, he had a tail. Yeah, you heard right. A _tail._ He groaned in misery. "Why me?" he asked himself as he slumped against the door. "Why did _I_ have to find that stupid Pokémon? Why not… not… Gary Oaks!"

Suddenly, the door opened and he fell through. Misty had opened the ball, sending him back out. The sun was just, and they had a fire going. Ash's searching eyes quickly found Misty, and he automatically thunder shocked her. He didn't mean to, it just came naturally. Unfortunately, it caught everyone. **"Now I know what it's like to be shocked."** Pikachu said. **"It's very… shocking. Uugg."**

"Pi- Ash! Why'd you do that?" Misty thundered.

"You scared Vulpix, Ash!" Brock yelled.

Sure enough, Brock was covered in soot. Ash's ears drooped, he sweat dropped, and then did the only thing anyone else would do when confronted with two livid teens bearing towards him: run. He hid behind a stump far away from the camp(Pikachu can run fast), breathing heavily and hoping they wouldn't find him. "Sorry, but maybe if you hadn't of stuck me in that Pokeball for… seven hours!? I was in there for seven hours!?"

He could tell because the sun was just setting, and he knew it was about one when Misty threw the ball. He was suddenly so angry, jumped onto the stump and shocked everyone again.

-Overhead in a Meowth shaped balloon…-

"Jesse, I think it's those twerps again!" James said, as energy shot through the trees, almost to the balloon.

"Well, whad are you two waitin' for? Let's get down dere and snatch dat pikachu!"

"Right!" Both Jessie and James said at the same time.

-Back in the forest-

While Ash was busy shocking everyone, a shadow descended over him. "Prepare for tro-" Jesse started to say before Meowth scratch attacked her.

"Quiet! We don't want dem to know we're here! Now get out dat trap we just made dis mornin'." He said. "And hurry!"

Jessie and James were already digging through a box labeled 'Traps', throwing bits and pieces of unfinished plans to catch pikachu, all of which had failed, to the floor of the basket. They finally dug out a pink rubber box and slipped it over the edge of the basket. The box was much like a crane scoop, with two rubber strings, also pink, one to lower it, and one to open the hinge. Just before they closed it over the unsuspecting Pikachu, it ran over to the twe- Ash. "And I'll take that, thank you very much!" he said swiping the hat off Pikachu, and ran back to the stump, sitting with both arms and legs crossed.

Jessie and James stared blankly at Ash. "Did that Pikachu just talk?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, and why is it wearing the twerp's hat?" James questioned.

"Dat doesn't madda'! We just gotta snatch dat Pikachu, and we're gonna _snatch_ dat Pikachu!" Meowth said, scratch attacking at the same time.

Ash's now sensitive ears heard the questions, and he jerked his head up in time to see the pink box fall on top of him.

**Muhahaha! CLIFFHANGER! Wait till next chapter to find out what happens to Ash!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry to be gone so long! First I had writer's block. Then I was lazy. Then-well, you get the point*sweatdrop*.But before we start, some things first. **

**1. This chapter is dedicated to: jg13145, for being the first one to follow the story!**

**2. DISCLAMER! I do not own Pokémon, however much I believe and wish I do.**

**Anyway, anywho, anyhow, any… any… oh well, on with the story!**

The pink trapfell on Ash and closed. On his new tail. "Yeoch!" he cried out in pain before carefully pulling it inch by inch in with him.

He heard muffled voices coming from outside the box. He listened intently, trying to hear them. The ears helped. "all stunned from the electricity, James. This must our lucky day!" came Jessie's voice.

"Yeah, let's snatch dere Pokémon while dey can't move!" It was Meowth this time.

"The Boss is going to give us a raise!" Last but not least, it was James.

"I should have known it was Team Rocket."Ash muttered to himself.

He heard sounds of clinking Pokeballs as they jumped back into the basket and started the balloon back up. "Off we go!" they laughed.

Ash's blood chilled, and not because the laugh. He had gotten him and his Pokémon trapped. If Team Rocket got away with this, he was to be blamed. "Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"

"Misty!" Ash gasped.

He wondered how she got on. Grabbing a loose rope, maybe?

"Wait for me!" Brock yelled.

Ash heard punching sounds then three loud thumps. Then the bo-er…_trap_ was lifted up and opened. Sunlight spilled through the crack and Ash tumbled out. "Whew!" he said, wiping some sweat of his brow. "Thanks guys, it was getting hot in there."

He looked up at them before looking down and shaking his head. "I still can't get over the fact that you're like, ten feet taller than me now."

"Well you'll have to, for now at least."

Then a thought struck Ash. "You got everyone else, right?"

"Duh. We're not as dense as you are."**(A/N Come on, we all know he is! Can you count how many times someone says "You're a lucky guy." and he just scratches his head wondering what it means? I didn't think so.)**

"Phew! I thought for a second there- Hey! Who're you calling dense!" Ash yelled.

A groan sounded behind him. _Oh great, now they're awake_ he almost screamed in anger and misery, but he kept himself together.

Instead, he turned around to shock Team Rocket into oblivion… nothing came out. He tried again. Not even a spark. Then it dawned on him. The only times he had shocked everyone was when he was angry, or by instinct. He didn't know any moves. "You gotta get me angry guys." He said.

"Huh? Why?" Brock asked.

"It'stheonlywayIcanshockthemintooblivionbecauseI'm notevenarealPokemonandIdon'tknowanymoveswithoutget tingmadsojustdoit!" Ash answered swiveling around and waving his arms like a bird.

**(A/N If you can't figure that out, he said It's the only way I can shock them into oblivion because I'm not even a real Pokémon and I don't know any moves without getting mad so just do it)**

"Ummm… I didn't understand a single word you just said, but I'm guessing you want us to make you mad?"

Ash rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay, you're-"

"A nasty, bike-stealing/roasting dense little idiot!"

Ash just stared at her with a bored expression clearly etched into his face. "That" he said, "was completely expected." Then a weak "Pre- prepare for trouble -gasp gasp-"sounded behind them.

"Y-yes and ma-make it double.-pant pant-"followed.

You get the gist.

Meanwhile, Ash was getting angrier and angrier. A throbbing vein appeared on his temple and he developed a tic under his right eye.

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash finally cracked and swiveled back toward Team Rocket. If the look he gave them was physical, they would've blasted off already. But unfortunately for them it wasn't, because what Ash was about to hit them with would hurt a lot more. "Why can't you guys leave me alone!?" And so he began his rant, cheeks charging more and more electricity and Team Rocket cowering before him all the while. "So for the last time, leave me and Pikachu alone!" he concluded, releasing the electricity he had charged directly at the trio of thieves. As one, they flew into the air. Meowth was crying curled into a ball because he thought he was the only Pokémon that could talk, and "Pikachu" had ruined his hopes of being a star. "James, the twerp's Pikachu just talked!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yes, and did you hear what it said at the end? It said 'me and Pikachu'!" James quoted Ash.

**(Wow. Smart villans. Didn't see that one coming.) **

"S-s-shut up*sniffle*s-stupid N-n-narrat-tor*sob*."Meowth said, still sobbing as he curled into a tighter ball. "W-we don't n-n-need y-you.*sniffle* **(A/N you can't tell me what to do! I control you in this story! I can turn you into a Torchic…) **"No! You can't torchic chic!"**(Or an egg.) **Meowth went from a Torchic to an egg in a few seconds with the strange voice intruding. **(So don't try to defy me or else.) **Meowth/egg changed back into a mortified looking Meowth. "Oh yeah!" James suddenly realized. "We're blasting off agaaaaaaain!"

And they finally went _DING _over the horizon.

The other group who thankfully stayed on the ground (there had been a lot of small stray thunderbolts) stared where Team Rocket disappeared, wondering what on earth had just happened. They didn't notice the screaming 11 year old with black hair, green eyes, and a bronze sword running for his life and the red eyed 'Houndoom' that chased him. Pikachu finally stumbled up still suffering from the effects of the electricity due to being unused to it. **"Did I miss anything?" **he asked.

"You have no idea" Brock said, staring up at the sky with everyone else.

_Later that night…_

"Are you sure, Brock?" Ash asked for the third time eyeing the plate of Pokémon food before him.

"Oh, just shut up and try it already!" Misty yelled fiercely.

"Well ex_cuse_ me if I don't want to eat Pokémon food!" Ash yelled back just as aggressively.

"You guys need to stop." Brock said calmly. Of course, they didn't listen and kept bickering. "WILL YOU BE QUIET!?" Brock yelled at the surprised pair. "Every time I've traveled with you two, you always argue! I'm so *_beep_* sick of it!"

Ash and Misty gawked at him with stunned faces. They didn't know Brock was capable of saying a cuss word. They dolefully turned back but didn't eat. Pikachu almost didn't catch Togepi falling from a fruit tree. Everything was silent few minutes then Brock abruptly snapped "Well! You gonna eat or let it go cold!"

Both Ash and Misty quickly started to eat, Ash not caring what he was eating because it all tasted like cardboard to him. **(A/N Actually cardboard tastes pretty good…*narf**chomp**gulp* mmm…) **They all finished pretty soon and sat around the fire roasting marshmallows and Pokeblock with everyone's moods returned to normal. Ash yawned. "Well, I'm goi**ng to bed guys."** he said with another yawn.

Everyone there stared at Ash (except Ash of course). **"What?" **he asked uneasily.

"Uhh… could you repeat that?" Misty asked slowly. **"What?"** he asked again. Now he was curious _and_ nervous. "Brock, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"**What!?" **Ashasked more urgently. **"What's wrong!?" **

"If you're thinking we have a problem, then yeah, I am."

"**What on earth is it!?" **

"Ash, you're speaking…"

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaay! Okay, that was a little **_**too**_** long. But I'm finally done! Hallelujah! And *gasp* what happened to Ash? Brock said a cuss word? What happened to Meowth? Why am I talking to myself? **_**Am**_** I talking to myself? You know what? Let's get on with it, shall we? Ideas will be accepted, along with constructive criticism. And… 3…2…1… done! **


End file.
